Infiltrate Smithy's Ship and Fight Basilisk and Axem Ranger Blue
They explained why happen to them E.Gadd: I see. They were brainwashed by Smithy. To be his Minions. Ace: That's right. E.Gadd: Don't worry. I'll Reprogram them in no time. Rosalina: And I brought some Allies who can help us. Dante Koopa, Marina, Kenny the Shy guy, Goombario, Kooper, Twink, The Star Spirits, Bombette, Parakoopa, Bow, Watt, Sushie, Lakilester, Geno and Mellow. Lexi: Great! But we have one problem. Rosalina: What is it? Tech: You see. If we destroyed the Ark and that means Smithy will reach the Fifth Kingdom and take over the Galaxy, if we destroy Smithy Ship that means the Ark will reach the Fifth Kingdom. And we don't know how we can stop them. Rosalina: Well, you could destroy Smithy Ship and Beside it was right next to the Ark. Rev: That's right! Ace: We could destroy his Ship with the Ark! Mario: That's great! But how can we go into Smithy Ship? Luigi: We should use the Launch Star. Danger Duck: Okay, let's do it! Rosalina: But we need four People to go in. Ace: You mean... the rest of us will have to stay here? She nod it Ace: Well... I go. Danger Duck: If they want me to be a Hero? Me too. Luigi: I'll go. Mario: So am I! Rosalina: Okay. Good luck, Heroes. Ace: We will. And don't worry, Lexi. I'll be fine. Lexi: Okay, Ace. The 4 of them use the Launch Star and they fly of Smithy's Ship They all made it smithy ship Mario: Alright. Let's find the Star and the Elements. Luigi: Okay. Ace: And we have to be Quite, before they know we're here. They are sneaking in the Ship and saw Storage Room and they saw the Elements and the Star Rod Ace: There is it. Now let's get before- Then a Guard just hit Ace's Nose and he left Ace: Before he hit my Nose. All: (Chuckling) Ace: Be quite. Let's go in. They went inside and they saw all Rare Item and Smithy has Mario: Whoa! He has a lot of Rare Item he has. Luigi: Look! There's the Beanstar, Star rod and the Elements. Ace: Let's grab those and get out of here. They take all the Rare Item Danger Duck: That's all of them. Let's go. Ace: Look! They saw a Music Box Luigi: A Music Box? They opened it and the "Endless Sky" has played Mario: That song is so Beautiful. Ace: It was. Luigi: That's belong to Peach's Parent. Danger Duck: I never felt so sad about that. Luigi: Me too. Ace: That song. It reminds me about my Parents. Danger Duck: Me too. Mario: So are we? Flashback has started Ace, Duck, Mario and Luigi is remembering their Parent who they have a Great time with them Ace: A Family Together. Mario: Music. Danger Duck: And all the Fun that we had. Flashback has ended Mario: When her Parents died. Peach's Heart has turned into Sorrow. And Music has been Banned without the Music Box. Ace: That's so sad. We should bring it back to her. Danger Duck: You're right. But first we need to destroy this Ship. Luigi: Okay. They left the Storage Room and they are Sneaking from the Guard and they found the Engine Room Ace: We found it. Now let's destroyed this Ship And then Someone is attacking them and it was Axem Ranger Blue and Basilisk Basilisk: We won't let you destroy thiss Ship! Axem Ranger Blue: You destroy the Axem Ranger from us. Mario: You know, we're here? Basilisk: That's right. We saw you in the Security Camera. So if you want to Destroy this Ship, you have to get past by us! Ace: Oh, Great! Axem Ranger Blue: So let's fight! They are fighting them with the Skills and their Power and then Duck has been Tackled down from Basilisk Basilisk: Looks like I got you! Time for us to cut of your head! Duck: (Scream) All: Duck! In the Underworld Pain and Panic and sleeping and they heard a Noise Pain: Incoming! They saw Duck's Soul and it went to the Chamber Hades: Another Ding. Bada bing. Thril. I'm actually thril. Now let's see here. Pain, Panic. Panic: Yes sir. Hades: Just take care of the new arrival, please. Pain and Panic: Yes, sir! And then they heard an Alarm Hades: What was that?! Did we like not pay the Bill? Whoa?! They saw Duck's Soul left Hades: That soul left! Again! Souls, do not leave the Underworld! And who has the Code for this Alarm!? Pain: I think it was you Mother's Name At Smithy Ship They are already defeat Axem Ranger Blue and Basilisk and our Heroes has revived Duck Ace: We did it! Duck! You're alive! Duck: What do you mean, I'm alive? Mario: You got your head hack off from them and we use the 1-Up Mushroom to revived you again. Duck: Whoa! Well, Thank you for saving me. Ace: No Problem. Luigi: And we have leave now Duck: Why? Luigi: Because I accidentally press the Self-Destruct Button! And look at the Timer! They saw the Timer Duck: Oh. I see. (Breath) RUN!!!!! They are escaping the Ship and they made it back to the Star Observatory Daisy: You guys! Made it! Luigi: We are! And look! They saw Smithy Ship exploded with the Ark and they fall down to the Ground Lexi: Di... Did we save the World? Rosalina: No. Look at that? They saw an Escape Pod and it was Smithy who was inside there Ace: What! Smithy have Survived!? Mario: And he's heading to the Fifth Kingdom! Tech: We have to stop him! Rosalina! Rosalina: I'm on it! She is using her Wand and the Star Observatory has turned into a Shooting Star now it's heading to the Fifth Kingdom Category:Cutscenes